When the Stars Aligned
by Ariana Malfoy- Lestrange
Summary: Cedric's POV in the Third Task, reflecting on the relationship of him and Cho. A bit fluffy, and ignorant foreshadowing...


When the stars aligned  
  
The stars aligned, that day, that fateful day I met you. Well, it was night, really, but that doesn't matter.  
  
They aligned perfectly, with sun, the moon, the planets.  
  
I met you, and I looked into your eyes, your breath-taking eyes, and realized, right then, and there, that I would never be the same again.  
  
It was inevitable; I couldn't change how I felt about you, not anymore than I can change the sky or the sun. Not that I wanted to stop liking you...  
  
But after the years, my courage waned. How was I supposed to tell you that I liked you? How?  
  
You were so pretty, and perfect, kind, friendly, and smart. Popular, and a really good Seeker at that. You even beat me, once or twice.  
  
You had gone out with countless other guys at school, why would I be the special one?  
  
I was a Hufflepuff, not a brave Gryffindor, or a smart Ravenclaw, or a cunning Slytherin. No, I was a Hufflepuff. A boring Hufflepuff.  
  
My seventh year rolled around, and we were still nothing but friends.  
  
My father had told me about the Triwizard Tournament, he suggested I entered.  
  
I thought about it for a long time. Maybe, just maybe if I did win, maybe I would have a better chance of asking you out, and you actually accepting.  
  
Why not, I thought, and entered my name in. To my immense surprise, I actually was selected.  
  
Suddenly I was popular, and wanted, very much wanted everywhere, and anywhere, by everyone, and anyone.  
  
Except for the one who mattered the most. You.  
  
You never acted any different with me after I became a champion. It was rather refreshing, actually, to have one person who didn't fawn over me.  
  
The First Task came a little too soon for my liking, and I managed to complete it, but not without some injuries. That burn on my face? Well, I was trying to get to the eggs, and somebody in the crowd let out a particularly loud cheer, I turned, and it was you- then I got burned.  
  
It was worth it though, because afterwards, you came and threw your arms around me, and told me how worried you were about me, and what a great job I had done.  
  
The Yule ball was coming soon. I knew I needed a date, I knew who I wanted to take, but the question was, did I have enough courage to ask you?  
  
I don't know how or why I did it, but in the middle of a conversation about Care of Magical Creatures, I lost all my senses, and just asked you.  
  
To my surprise, you blushed, and smiled, and nodded...almost shyly.  
  
Cho Chang, shy? I had never seen this side of you before.  
  
I was floating on the highest cloud afterwards...for days on end.  
  
We met in the entrance hall, and I think my heart actually stopped beating for a second or two when I first saw you.  
  
You were wearing beautiful, rich, gold dresses robes, made out of something that was silky, and seemed to flow around your petite form like water. You reminded me of a snitch, elusive, and elegant in movement and shape. And I was the Seeker...  
  
We linked arms after exchanging pleasantries, and walked to the Great Hall.  
  
Dinner was fine, but I was most nervous about the dancing we would have to do. The time came, and I shakily led you out to the dance floor.  
  
You seemed confident, like you were used to this sort of thing. I carefully put my hand on your waist, and held your other hand.  
  
Smiling at me, you whispered not to worry, that I would learn very quickly, to just move with the music.  
  
I needn't have worried. Once the music began, it was like all the concerns flew out of my head. We moved as one, spinning and twirling and dipping. I was actually enjoying myself.  
  
We danced for a long, long time, under the starry ceiling. I remember one particular dance, a slow one, where you put your slender arms around my neck, and I, nervously, placed my palms on your waist. You leaned your dark head against my chest, and we stood there, swaying, but not really moving. You smelled like...gardenias...  
  
And then, remember, I walked you to the Ravenclaw dormitories, and you gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before you went in? I can still feel the warmth of your lips on my right cheek.  
  
The second task; I had no idea that they would actually take people who we valued. So, I went into the lake, frowning, because I hadn't seen you at breakfast. As I was swimming in that cold water, I remembered something Professor Moody mentioned, about the second task. Then it struck me; they had taken you. I swam even faster, worrying about you.  
  
When I got to the merpeople's square, I saw Harry Potter there, and you, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and a little girl who looked like Fleur chained to a statue. I had brought my pocketknife with me, and cut you loose, and swam back. You're eyes were closed, and your skin had a green- ghostly tinge to it. Once we broke surface, you woke up, and shivered; the water was cold.  
  
Madam Pomfrey, who immediately wrapped us up in about five layers of blankets, and made us take a sip of Pepperup Potion, pulled us out of the water. Once my vision cleared, and my ears had stopped steaming, I looked at you.  
  
Your hair was wet, and your cheeks and lips colored pink-red, from the potion, but your eyes were shining. "So", you whispered, "I was the thing that you would miss most, Diggory?"  
  
I blushed and grinned, but didn't deny it. It was the truth, after all.  
  
Remember, later that day, we kissed for the very first time?  
  
Life was good.  
  
Tonight is the Third Task. I'm walking in the maze, trying to find the Cup, and I really should be thinking about the task, but instead, I'm thinking about you.  
  
I'm not nervous, or scared. I think my philosophy is that, no matter if I win or lose, no matter if I walk out with the Triwizard cup or not, you will still be there, with a ready hug and kiss. That, to me, is winning, anyway.  
  
I look up at the stars, and strangely, they are aligned perfectly.  
  
Just like the night I met you, in the Great Hall. The ceiling there reflects the sky, and that night, the stars were perfectly aligned, as they are tonight.  
  
I see a flash of light ahead...it's the Cup!  
  
I know something will happen tonight...I will walk out of this maze with the Triwizard Cup, and you by my side.  
  
Can life really get anymore perfect for me?  
  
My life is like one really big Qudditch match- I've dodged Bludgers, and other players to get the Snitch.  
  
And now, I've caught my Snitch, and the game is over. I've won.  
*** 


End file.
